This invention relates in general to electronic amusement games of the type incorporating manually operated control circuit devices, such as linear potentiometers.
In certain types of electronic amusement games the control circuit devices, such as linear potentiometers, are manually operated by the players to control the game. Such amusement games typically include a housing having a control panel formed with slots along which the operating handles or knobs of the devices are moved.
In amusement games of the type described it is desirable to provide some means for covering the exposed panel slot for aesthetic reasons as well as to prevent ingress of dust, dirt, small solid objects and other objectionable foreign matter which could damage or render inoperable components of the game behind the panel. A solution which has heretofore been suggested to this problem is that of fixedly attaching a dust cover to the handle below the panel slot. However, in such a design the cover must be approximately twice the length of the slot to ensure that the slot remains covered throughout the full range of travel of the handle. In many cases this arrangement is not satisfactory. For example, such a dust cover arrangement cannot be employed with a control panel of small dimensions, or alternatively an oversize panel and housing would be required which would increase manufacturing costs and result in poor space utilization.